


To See Her Sleep

by Estirose



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Jade wants to get to know Ami a little better, and Ami wouldn't mind getting to know Jade a bit better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	To See Her Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Written for tptigger at her request.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner!" Jade said cheerfully. Ami had picked up some baked potatoes from San Francisco so they could have a picnic of sorts on the Island's beach. Of the group of them, Ami and Jade knew each other the least - well, apart from one Tomorrow Person who had apparently shielded herself completely from the rest of them. It was evening by Jade's body clock but a bright morning by the looks of things, and the weather was not too warm.

Adam said he knew that the Tomorrow Person in question - Lisa, Jade was sure her name was - was alive but not even he could get an answer from her. Jade wasn't sure why anybody would cut themselves off, but Adam and Megabyte seemed reluctant to talk about it. Jade figured she'd pry the truth from them later.

There was so much to learn, she realized, once they'd gotten through the entire thing with those green wispy alien invaders who tried to take over her hometown. For example, there were some places that she could teleport to by instinct, like the Ship or where another Tomorrow Person was. Others that were obvious, like her bedroom. But other places? She wasn't sure how to get there.

"You're welcome," Ami replied warmly. "You're okay, though?"

"Some bruises," Jade admitted. With everything that had happened, she was glad she hadn't come out with worse. At the time, the bruises were inconsequential. They were busy saving the world, after all! There was nothing to be done about bruises at that point. When her mum had recovered from being possessed, she had fussed over Jade, but Jade knew that she'd been worried. "Could be worse. I mean...." She remembered that when she'd first gotten to meet Adam and Megabyte that Kevin had not been immune to the mosquitoes. "We're still alive, right?" And the world hadn't been taken over by green smoke things.

"Yeah," Ami stated, though not without some hesitation. Jade had to admit that she herself wished that she'd come into her powers in a much less dangerous situation, but that was apparently how at least the teleporting part worked. Looking back, she could see where her other abilities had come in, the teleporting coming in last. "Could be worse."

Jade leaned forward. "What happened?" she asked, her potato forgotten for a moment before she remembered and took a bite. She put the container down on the sand. She'd get back to it shortly.

Ami seemed to shrug it off after a moment. "It's nothing," she said.

"I want to know," Jade said. She wished sometimes that everybody didn't feel the need to protect her from everything. She looked at Ami with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Ami sighed. "I got mind controlled. All I remember about it was wanting to kill Adam and Megabyte." Her voice was flat, and Jade wondered if she'd asked something that shouldn't be asked. 

"...Oh." So Tomorrow People could be... Jade didn't want to think about it. "I'm sorry."

"Eat your potato," Ami stated, gesturing at the forgotten food. "It's getting cold." 

It was, so Jade started on it. It was good, and a nice change from her usual supper. Besides, while she'd had baked potato before, she'd never had one that was made fresh in another country and was still hot. Mostly hot.

"Can I go to San Francisco some time?" Jade asked. There was fun stuff about being a Tomorrow Person as well as the nearly-deadly adventures. When she'd found out about the Tomorrow People, she'd wanted to become one, but hadn't reckoned that she would end up attracting trouble.

Ami nodded. "Adam and Megabyte showed me a safe place to arrive," she replied thoughtfully. "I'll show you, if you want."

Exotic San Francisco! The place that was on the telly, that everybody knew about. Jade had never been there. Yes, it was cool to eat something that came straight from there, but she wanted to visit too.

"Yes! I mean... I'd love to see San Francisco." She paused, remembering her manners. "If you don't mind."

There was a small smile on Ami's face. "I'll take you there sometime. There's a lot more to San Francisco than what you usually see."

Adam or Megabyte could also, Jade knew. They were both familiar with the place and she wouldn't mind spending some time hanging around with either of them. But it was a chance to know Ami better. After all, she'd only met Ami briefly and not very memorably - understandable, given what was happening at the time. Ami could teach her a bunch about being a Tomorrow Person, too.

"That would be great!" Jade exclaimed. Sure, she'd be a Tomorrow Person for the rest of her life, be able to teleport all over the world, but the idea of doing with a friend made it so much better.

And it would be great not to be just the little kid of the group. Apart from maybe Kevin, they were all older than she, and it showed. Maybe she'd be lucky, and more kids her age would break out. Hopefully not in the way she'd had to, but it would be nice to have someone her own age to talk to.

Jade worked at her potato, as she could see Ami was doing. "Do you enjoy being a Tomorrow Person? I do," she said when her mouth wasn't full.

"Most of the time," Ami told her. Ami leaned back. "Mum worries, you know? And I don't like to worry her. But I do like being able to teleport and just get beyond my own little bubble."

A pang of doubt struck Jade. Would her mum worry too? Mum did love her, after all, when she wasn't being possessed by green space mist. She'd want Jade safe, not getting into danger like the Tomorrow People seemed to attract. "I want to learn more about the world too. About the universe!"

Ami smiled at that. "I think we all do."

It was reassuring, that all of them wanted to learn more about the world. About the place they had in it.

Leaning back, Jade watched the calmly lapping waves and thanked everything for her life.


End file.
